creosfandomcom-20200215-history
Darhl
Darhl, the shining center of commerce and learning, grew from several small fishing villages at the northern bays of the great Meren River. Darna, third child of the Emperor Mahar, founded the nation as Triata. A woman of great integrity and passion, Darna became famous among her subjects as the perfect model of royalty. Working hard towards harmony with the nearby Bofgirn dwarves and her sibling nation Narill in the west, Darna grew into a trading center between the two nations- Narill, with their love of fine dwarven architecture, hired dwarven crews to build the Narillese Palace. Bofgirn, on the other hand, grew little in the way of grain and vegetables- something the Narillese had an abundance of then. Impressing the dwarves with her prowess at leadership and trade, as well as her interest in the dwarves, Darna was given the name “Silverhewn” by the dwarves, and granted a status none had ever been given before- Darna was given full rank, clan, and title of a dwarf, and allowed within their great city. Gradually growing, Darna and a group of courtiers went southeast to the dwarves, following the Meren River and then east along the coastline. Initially wary, the elves tested Darna in many ways, as well as keeping a weather eye upon her nation. As Darna, a lover of nature herself, became accepted among the castes of the Amavanna, she gave them gifts of wrought metal and magic. Though the elves, with their long sense of time, took what may seem a long time to the humans, Darna grew to be loved within Amavanna, and was given the nickname “Moon Child” within two years of her departure. Soon returning to Triata with promises of trade, and gifts from the elves, the queen returned to rule and ushered in an unprecedented age of prosperity and peace. Known as a level head and a neutral nation, Triata was home to many meetings between disputing nations. As need grew, Talm expanded more, gaining lodgings of finest quality, and those for visiting entourages, as well as other accomadations. In the 26th year of Darna's reign, a popular petition by the people requested Triata's name be changed to Darhl, to honor their beloved queen. Though too humble to want any of it, Darna could hardly argue with all her people. A year later, Triata became Darhl. Three years later, a mere two months from Darna's 53rd birthday, she caught a wasting disease, seemingly uncurable by modern medicine or by magic. As the days past, Darna became more and more ill, finally passing away, 6 days before her birthday. The nation, torn by grief, named the day “The Night of the Silver Eclipse”, and mourned publically for two full weeks. During this time, the nation's flags were replaced by black cloth and the people wore clothes appropriate for mourning. The loss of their dear queen left an impact on the nation, but her legacy was strong- Darhl was strong like no other nation, and was the envy of others. Many years later, the Night of the Silver Eclipse became a festival, celebrating the life of their great hero. On the first such festival, an elven party arrived unnanounced from Amavanna and, before a stunned crowd, formed with magic a magnificent statue of Darna, striking towards the sky and shining with her life's beauty. This monument still stands, occupying the center of Capital Square, celebrating her life. Notable features of Darhl include the Academies, the grand city of Talm, and the breathtaking statue of Darna. The Academies, a pair of schools for hopeful warriors, make their headquarters just north of Talm. Whether militant or magical, any hopeful adventurer will learn much there. Founded in the early years of Darhl's second ruler, King Nihim, the academies have become an important part of Darhlan culture. Aspiring town guards of Talm are required to take courses there for training, and likewise the magicians in service of the king or court train there as well. Talm, a massive city established on the shore of the Silverhand Bay, grew from simple fishing roots. As trade grew, so did Talm. Currently, there are no cities to rival Talm, particurarly on a trading basis. Narill's capital, Salin, manages to rival Talm in size, but has a mere fraction of the population. Crammed with traders, sailors, merchants and adventurers, Talm is a busy metropolis full of sights and wonders. As a common saying goes, “Whatever your problem, Talm's the answer”. Finally, the grand statue of Darna, erected in Capital Square, graces Anostius with it's presence. Seemingly hewn of ivory and marble, the monument was in fact created by elven magic, and maintains an aura of majesty; both magical and mental. Indeed, the statue is still magical- beyond even it's miraculous creation, magic hangs around the statue like an expensive veil. What kind of magic might lie in it, none now. Accomplished wizards have tested it to no avail, and the elves have naught to say of it. Regardless of that, the Darna Monument is certainly an awesome sight. In recent years, merchants have gained power in and around Talm, and lowlifes begin appearing in it's dark corners. King Ashon, grandson of Darna, tries to stamp out the rising crime, but suspects dark plots in the shadows. Indeed, the merchants grasp for riches everywhere, and the rise of groups such as The Justiciar worry him greatly. Although he has no evidence, he also has other suspects, some holding position in his very court. Even beyond this, ruins have been discovered in northern Darhl, and monster attacks grow more and more common. An adventurer in need of employment would likely find themselves quite at home in Darhl. Talm, in fact, is hailed by many adventurers and organizations thereof as a prime base of operations. Heavy traffic and heavier trade are the bread and butter of adventurers, after all. Important Locations Anostius Anostius, capital of Darhl, is one of the oldest cities in the nation. Though not as heavily populated or as large as Talm, the beautiful architecture and clean atmosphere make it a popular destination for travelers. The Palace stands gracefully at the northern end of the city, easy to see from anywhere nearby, as it stretches into the sky. A short distance south stands the Darna Monument, which is, if possible, even more breathtaking than the Palace itself. Crafted by elven magic, the ivory and marble statue stands tribute to the greatest Queen that Creos has ever known. ' Talm' The bustling metropolis Talm is the largest city in Creos. Under Queen Darna, Talm grew many times over, stretching along a large area in southern Darhl. Merchants grow fat on trade in the city, and adventurers are easy to find. Constant trade from the other nations and races keeps Darhl a hotbed of activity and modern culture. Most citizens of Talm are middle-class or better, and are happy to live there. Talm is also the place to go if you wish for transportation anywhere else- a mage's enclave offers teleportation and portal services, if the price is right. Jakon A small fishing village, Jakon stands at the northernmost straits of the Meren River. Within easy reach of Shield Keep, Jakon is a common rest stop for travelers from the western nations, and maintains the Fisheye Inn. Homey and quiet, Jakon sees little of the business of Talm, and it's peace is disturbed only for the annual Festival, where it and nearby villages and farms meet and swap goods, tales, and services. Shield Keep The first permanent holding upon the creation of Darhl, Shield Keep kept watch over it's fledgling nation against the native goblin tribes. Built strong, it has remained a safe haven for citizens on the run from monsters, and as the people to call whenever there's trouble. As Talm grows and peace remains, Shield Keep has been less important to the people of Darhl. However, the Crown still maintains a garrison at the keep, and keeps it well-stocked in case of emergencies. Gaster Ruins Named by the explorer who found them, the Gaster Ruins lay in northern Darhl. Still under the process of being excavated, much of the area remains underground. Who built the ruins, and why, is a question nobody has been able to yet answer. The remaining architecture isn't reminescent of any modern or known culture, and to date there have been no indications as to the builders. King Ashon intends to purchase the services of adventures to explore once the ruins are finished- rumors abound of creatures lurking below the ruins. Category:nation